This invention relates to military board games. Examples of military games can be found in Rogers, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,574, Reed U.S. Pat. No. 1,798,701, Moses U.S. Pat. No. 2,964,323, Vitale U.S. Pat. No. 2,557,583, Channer U.S. Pat. No. 2,277,301, Blanck U.S. Pat. No. 1,867,053, and Lasker U.S. Pat. No. 690,656.